


Why Do You Hide?

by idespisecomingupwithuniquenames



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Competition, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, My First Fanfic, Petra POV, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem), at least for the first chapter lol, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idespisecomingupwithuniquenames/pseuds/idespisecomingupwithuniquenames
Summary: Chosen to represent the Black Eagles for the White Heron Cup, Petra vows to grab the victory. Realising that a Brigid style of dance would only bring ridicule, however, Petra must find someone to teach her a style that would enable her to win. When a friend mentions a certain acclaimed songstress as a possible candidate, Petra detects odd feelings bubbling within her. Why? she thinks to herself. Dorothea is just a friend, right? Right?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir & Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Why Do You Hide?

“I want you to represent our class in the White Heron Cup."

  
Petra had to do a double take. Was she hearing her professor correctly?

  
“Wait, you are being truthful, Professor? You are wanting me to dance at the White Heron Cup?” Petra was never one to back down from a challenge, but she was admittedly hesitant about the idea of representing her friends in a school-wide dance competition. Though Petra had never considered herself shy, the realization of dancing for the entire school was starting to creep up. Would such stuffy nobles from Fódlan even understand her method of dance? Would she be laughed out of the room? She was starting to wonder why she even offered to compete. Ferdinand, who she had been talking with earlier, voiced concerns of his own.

  
“Yes, I must agree,” he protested. “Do you not think someone like myself would be better suited for this competition? I am quite skilled at dancing, you know.”

  
Their professor had to stifle a giggle, still something of a rare sight. “I’m sure you’re an excellent dancer, Ferdinand,” she admitted. “But I’d like to see Petra represent our class. I think it would be a good experience for her. That is,” she turned to Petra, “only if you’re willing to compete. What do you say?”

  
The professor looked at her with the same patient and gentle eyes that she had reserved for students like Bernadetta and Marianne. Petra knew her professor had faith in her. All she needed was the resolve to say yes.

  
“I will display all that I have learned. I will grab the victory!” she beamed after what had seemed like a lifetime. Petra knew the challenges that would come with saying yes, knew that she would be judged by the entire school, and knew that it was entirely possible for her to fall flat on her face and spectacularly fail come the day of the competition. Such fears only served to motivate her further. Gone were her doubts, replaced by a fervor to make her classmates, and herself, proud.

  
“However,” Petra began, “I will be needing Fódlan dancing lessons. I am fearing the Brigid style of dance will not get the victory,” she lamented with a gesture. Though Petra was motivated, she was also realistic. She had lost track of all the times she received an odd look or an uncomfortable glance from a student or a knight. If she was to succeed, she would have to conform to Fódlan’s rigid standards, lest she be laughed out of the monastery for her foreign dancing.

  
“Do you know who would not require any lessons at all?” chimed in Ferdinand. “The eldest and legitimate son of House Aegir! I have been dancing ever since I could walk!” He was beginning to sound desperate.

  
“That’s enough, Ferdinand,” Byleth scolded. “Petra has more than what it takes to represent our class. Have a little faith”, she instructed.

  
“Very well,” groaned Ferdinand. Petra had always thought his competitive spirit began and ended with Edelgard and Hubert. To see Ferdinand so reluctant to concede was strangely amusing.

  
“Unfortunately,” started Byleth as she refocused to Petra, “I have some errands I need to run for Seteth, so I won’t be able to give you any lessons today. But don’t worry! The competition’s not until a few weeks, so we have plenty of time to prepare!” Though she knew her Professor was trying to ease her tensions, Petra could not help but feel anxious. She often found it difficult to stand idle when it came to competition. If someone from Brigid was to win the White Heron Cup, she would have to practice every day. She would not accept anything less. Still, Petra was not about to demand that her Professor carve time out of her schedule to accommodate her own wishes.

  
“Very well, Professor. I will be waiting for the lesson. Goodbye for now!”

  
“Farewell, Professor!” exclaimed Ferdinand.

  
“Take care, you two!” Byleth left the Knights’ Hall with her usual haste; she always seemed to enjoy running errands for Seteth. With their professor gone, Petra and Ferdinand were left to themselves.

  
“I must be apologizing, Ferdinand. I did not realise the Professor’s choice would be upsetting you,” Petra bowed. Ferdinand was one of the few students that made a conscious effort to make her feel welcome among the Black Eagles. She did not like seeing her friend so upset, amusing as it may have been.

  
“Oh, please do not apologize! I was out of line, I should not have gotten so riled up,” he explained with a flippant gesture. “Honestly, I am embarrassed. Such behavior is not befitting of my noble status,” he lamented. “Please, allow me to make it up to you! There must be something I can do for you.” Petra had always admired how Ferdinand went out of his way to make up for his perceived errors. Still, she had a hard time thinking about what he could do as repayment.

  
“Hmmm…”

  
“Anything at all!”

  
“How about a lesson of dance?” Petra asked innocently.

  
“W-what?!”

  
“You were saying you are skilled at dance. I would like you to give me practice,” she stated. It always amazed Petra that so many at Garreg Mach were disarmed by her blunt speech. Clearly, Ferdinand was no exception.

  
“Y-Yes I am indeed, um, skilled at dancing but I-uh…” Petra could not tell if he was trying to conjure up some sort of excuse or if he was just that badly flustered.

  
“Oh! I, um, just remembered!” Ferdinand cleared his throat. “Felix and Caspar wanted to spar with me today! They said something about their certification exams coming up so they wanted me to help them practice their techniques against a lancer, so I should probably be on my way!”

  
_Ah. It was the former_ Petra thought. She did not realize the topic of dance could so easily turn Ferdinand into a stuttering mess. Alas, she would have to get her lessons some other way.  
“If that is your obligation, I will not be halting you,” Petra assured. “But, may I be asking you something?”

  
“Of course!” He seemed to recover well enough from his dance-induced panic.

  
“Are you knowing of anyone who can teach me the Fódlan style of dance?” she wondered.

  
“I must admire your commitment to this competition, Petra. I do not think anyone in our class would be more dedicated than you. Clearly, you were the correct choice,” he complimented. She could not help but blush at such praise. “As far as skilled dancers go, I have heard that Lorenz is quite the dancer. Though I doubt his competitive nature would allow him to aid the opposition,” he realized. “Felix has told me that Annette of the Blue Lions sometimes dances,” he continued, “but he has also told me she is always absorbed in her studies, so scratch that I suppose,” he recalled.

  
“What about-”

  
“Dorothea!” interrupted Ferdinand.

  
“What?! She is nearby?!” blurted out Petra, looking around to see if the Knights’ Hall had gained an extra occupant.

  
“What? No, I am referring to who could teach you,” clarified Ferdinand. “She was an acclaimed actress of the Mittlefrank Opera Company, and I am sure that she spent quite a lot of time dancing.”

  
Petra was acutely aware of Dorothea’s abilities as a performer. From her bouts of singing to the occasional academy opera, it was clear to Petra that Dorothea was a star. She even had the honor of sitting front row for one of Dorothea’s plays, remembering how flustered she was to see Dorothea perform just inches away from her. On top of that, Dorothea was a dear friend to Petra, someone that she had gravitated towards the second she met her. She had lost count of how many days of hers were brightened by just a single interaction with Dorothea. So why was she so nervous at the idea of dancing with Dorothea?

  
Perhaps sensing her trepidation, Ferdinand tried to reassure her. “She has been a bit…prickly with me, but I am quite sure that attitude begins and ends with me,” he postulated. “I am sure she would be glad to teach someone as studious as you!” he praised.

  
“I am not concerned with rejection, Ferdinand,” protested Petra, her rosy cheeks contradicting her assertion.

  
“Excellent! Then you should have nothing to fear!” beamed Ferdinand, clearly not aware of the source of Petra’s anxiety. Still, perhaps Ferdinand was right, she thought. Dorothea had been nothing but amiable and gentle towards her. Surely Dorothea would revel at the chance of dancing with a close friend like Petra, right? _Right?_ Petra’s trembling hands betrayed her confidence, but it could not be helped. She still wanted to win this competition. She still wanted to impress her classmates. She still wanted to represent Brigid in a grand victory. _I want to impress Dorothea._

  
“Very well, then. I will be seeking Dorothea’s guidance. Thank you, Ferdinand. I appreciate your help” she grinned. “Please be giving Caspar and Felix my greetings.”

“Of course! And before you leave, how about a last-minute tip from a noble dancer such as-”

  
She had already left.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was daunting. I don't know how these professional writers do this kind of thing. Anyway thank you for reading! I hope it wasn't terrible lol. I planned on making this a one-shot but when I saw how long the Ferdie and Petra bit was getting I figured I was better off cutting this fic into small chapters. I got inspired to write this after picking Petra to do the dance thingy, her reaction is so cute if you pick her. Her charm stat was low though so as I was doing the little teach you student how to dance thing I was thinking "what the hell does Byleth know about dancing lol get Dorothea in here" and voila. Fic born. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Don't hold back, I want to be a better writer! And if you like crappy opinions you can follow my twitter @notafanofnames. Ok bye thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
